


Locked away

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate Universe - Space, I suck at tags, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler is a criminal always living his life on the run. When his luck finally runs out he finds himself stuck in an intergalactic prison with no hope for escape. His cellmate Evan has been already locked up for a long time and as tensions build both men found out just how starved for affection they are.Also known as the prison au that didn't have to be set in space but it is anyway.





	Locked away

The guard shoved Tyler hard with the end of his plasmatic rifle and muttered something about how he hated humans. “Right back at ya pal.” 

“Quiet.” The unamused guard pressed a button on his wrist and a powerful shock surged throughout Tyler’s body. He winced slightly but this was the fourth time he had been shocked on their walk to his prison cell. “Do you ever shut up?” 

With that last comment Tyler lowered his head and he finally allowed himself to grasp the gravity of the situation. He was going to be locked up, with no friends, no allies, no way of ever hoping to be rescued. A hurricane of emotions was swirling inside him; regret, anger, fear, but mostly dissatisfaction with himself. He trusted his new crew with his life and in return they turned him in to save their own asses. Just a few days ago he had been laughing with them, but now here he was being assigned to a cell in Calvonic, one of the biggest free-floating space prisons in the galaxy. He could admit he was nervous, he was 27 and this was his first time being caught by the intergalactical rangers. He was mostly worried about his cellmate. Being stuck for 3 years was a long time and it was going to be especially long if he had a strange cellmate. Hopefully it would be an alien such as a Kolionian or Drentian that would be polite towards Tyler, but of course if the stereotypes were true they would most likely not have gotten locked up. He could only hope it wasn't a Kroc or some other alien race who were pledged to end all humans. However in the cell was a species Tyler wouldn't have expected in a million years to be there. Human. 

Tyler could tell his cellmate was just as surprised when Tyler was shoved into the room by the guard and the door sealed shut behind him. 

“Hey stranger.” Tyler gave the man a welcoming smile. He couldn't clearly recall the last time he had seen another human in flesh. 

The man gave him a questionable look then furrowed his brow. He sat on one of the beds on the left side of the room. The Asian man looked as if he had never had been through any hardships in his life as he sat neatly on the bed. Tyler felt out of place as he could only imagine what he looked like with his fresh injuries, older scars, and rough hair from his recent experience with the intergalactic rangers. 

“You speak English?” Tyler asked when the other man did not answer him. 

“I do.” The man acknowledged. 

For a second Tyler felt like he was back in his schooling sessions, staring up at the teacher who was already displeased with him, seemingly no matter what he did. 

“Well, my name’s Tyler. Nice to meet you.” He held out a hand towards the stranger. 

The stranger shook his hand cautiously. “Hi…” He said, uncertain. “You can call me Evan.” 

Tyler made a quick glance around the room. A shower, sink, toilet, and uniform replacer sat in the corner left of the doorway, a small table with two chairs laid on the other side, with a food generator resting on top of it. In front of Tyler laid two beds, one in either corner of the back of the room, with just enough walking space between them for a person to fit through. Instead of a wall, the back of room was a completely clear glass window that viewed out into space. It was a beautiful yet draining view as the emptiness of space was there, almost taunting Tyler. 

Tyler decided to start the dreaded small talk. He sat down on the right bed, across from Evan. “What’s a pretty-faced man like yourself doin’ stuck in a big mean place like this?” 

“I don't really wanna talk about it.” Evan admitted. 

“Alright, how long are you in for?” 

Evan shrugged. “Forever… I guess.” 

“Hold on? For the rest of your life?” Tyler said puzzled. From past experiences he knew he shouldn't be shocked by what some people are capable of, but this other prison looked like he couldn't hurt a fly. Then again maybe that was just natural of humans, because Tyler had been underestimated too many times to count. 

“Yeah, I guess we better get used to each other.” 

“I'm not in here for life.” Tyler shook his head. Evan turned his head back to meet Tyler’s eyes. “I've only got 3 years for attempting to steal fuel.” He rolled his eyes and made air quotes with his hands as he said the word attempting. “But I was framed! I swear it! The goddamn refueler made sure to point me out to the rangers.” He lied. 

“But you were stealing the fuel?” Evan asked. 

“Well…” Tyler trailed off and frowned, making sure Evan was convinced of his acting. “I was, but if that damn refueler hadn't have framed me no one would have known.” 

“It's not framing if you actually did the crime.” Evan shook his head. 

“Oh… Well, what about you? Mister know-it-all? Whatcha in for?” 

Evan narrowed his eyes even further though a second ago Tyler would have thought that was impossible. “I don't wanna talk about it.” He stated while crossing his arms. 

Tyler got up and walked over to the food generator machine. He was almost certain his play dumb tactic was going to get the man to open up to him eventually. “What's this doohickey?” 

With no reply he began pushing buttons at random on it, even squinting at it for good measure. The machine began to cough and sputter due to the overload. At once the other man was at his side, swatting him away from the machine. 

“Are you trying to break it?” Evan asked in bewilderment as he got the machine to calm down. 

“What's it supposed to do?” Tyler repeated. 

“It makes food?” Evan stared at him like he was a ghost. “Have you never seen a food generator?” 

“Just outta thin air?” Tyler hit another button and watched in amazement as a cup of coffee slid out from the machine. 

“How have you never seen a food generator?” 

“I was born and raised on our home planet, where the sun is all natural and so’s the food.” Tyler grinned at Evan as he took a sip of the completely black coffee. It was not very good. “It's not this fake shit. Where'd you come from?” 

“I was raised on Hoodini.” 

“...Hoodini? What's it like there?” Tyler recalled hearing of the planet but did not recall anything worthwhile. 

“A very… quiet natured planet.” Evan stressed the word quiet. 

“Ah.” Tyler grinned. “What're we supposed to do for fun around here?” He asked and took another sip of his coffee before setting down the mug. 

“You just sit around and think about what you have done to deserve this.” 

“Or you can say fuck the system, lighten up a little and have some fun.” 

“If you’re very imaginative, I guess so.” Evan said with what Tyler could have sworn was a slight hint of amusement. 

Tyler finished his coffee before speaking again. “If you'll excuse me, I'm going to freshen up a little.” Evan had been staring out into space as Tyler had said this and he continued to do so without replying. 

Tyler grabbed himself a fresh set of prison garbs then opened the shower and stepped inside. Two years was a long time and in this tight space it was only a matter of time until they happened to see every part of one another. He decided to completely ignore the awkwardness of the situation as he undressed in the shower and threw his old garbs into the garbage disposal underneath the clothes replenisher. He took his time in the shower, enjoying the feeling of the water and soap cleaning his rough skin and letting himself savior the time to clear his thoughts as he usually did. He decided he liked how he was handling the situation so far and he would continue to play dumb until he could determine what kind of person Evan was. After all he didn't want some stranger knowing every detail of himself just to have it bite him in the ass later down the road. Tyler switched the shower into drier mode and reached out to grab his new clothes. He had just finished putting on his new clothes as the shower turned off and he ran a hand through his now dry hair. He plopped himself down on the bed opposite of Evan’s bed. He laid on his chest facing the window. 

“It's a really nice view.” 

Evan glanced at him. “It is.” 

“Do you think this is a real window? Or a screen?” 

“If it is a screen it looks really real.” Evan stated. “We sometimes past other ships or planets.” 

“...How long have you been in here?” 

“I was locked away on Hoodini. I began having problems with my original cellmate and they've just transferred me to this spaceship three days before you arrived.” 

Tyler laughed to himself. “Can't imagine why you didn't get along with your cellmate.” 

Evan shrugged. “We were friends but then he tried to kill me... for like no reason.” 

Tyler shifted on his feet as he tried his best to comfort the man beside him. “Evan, I know I've got a couple of screws loose, but I can assure you I won't be like your last roommate. You don't have to be so paranoid around me.” 

Evan pressed his lips. “I'm sorry for being so fucking paranoid.” 

“How long have you been locked up altogether?” Tyler changed the subject. 

“It's hard to tell. Maybe seven years.” 

“Goddamn. How old are you?” No wonder the man behaved so strangely as he did. 

“28, I think.” 

“You were probably a whole different person when you were locked up.” Tyler said almost to himself. 

“I was so stupid.” 

“Does that mean this is your first time in space?” 

Evan turned away from Tyler and stared out into the stars. 

“You’re shitting me. That's awful.” 

“It's not that bad.” Evan said, staring out into space. 

“What was your last cellmate like?” Tyler asked after a moment of silence from Evan. 

“I think I’m gonna get some sleep.” Evan said as he laid down and turned towards the wall away from Tyler. 

“Alright, good night.” He stared at the man’s back absentmindedly as he tried to piece together his backstory. He couldn't quite place how this sweet man had ended up in a heavily guarded prison. 

He woke up the next day to the sound of a shower running as he looked up to empty space. It took him a minute to realize where he was and even more to keep himself from glancing behind him. If Evan was going to wake up earlier than him for privacy Tyler figured he would give him some. He sat up facing the stars and threw his blanket aside. The bulge sticking out from his uniform that was unusually large caught his attention as Tyler stared in horror at it. There was almost no hope to cover it in these tight fitting prison garbs with no underwear issued to them either. Tyler silently cursed himself as he realized that neither he or Evan would be able to hide them. Why couldn't he have been locked up with a different alien who didn't know shit about humans. He could have probably jerked himself off every morning and the alien would think it was just some kind of morning ritual that all humans did. Tyler smiled at the image of himself with a different alien. There certainly would have been less awkwardness. Trying to get his mind off of his erection Tyler stared out at the stars. If his knowledge was correct Tyler determined they were still somewhere floating around the Nova system, where he had been caught. If he squinted really hard he could see a red planet far away, seeming to confirm Tyler’s guess as the Nova system was known for its red planets. 

Before long the noisy shower came to a stop and a few minutes later the soft whir of the generator filled Tyler’s ears. He turned around and stood up to greet his cellmate, thankful that his morning wood had disappeared. 

“What's for breakfast?” 

“Anything you want.” The answer was grim as Evan grabbed his own cup of coffee the generator had spat out. 

Tyler walked over and punched in the combination to make his usual cup of coffee. 

“Got any family? Friends?” He asked the man. 

Instead of an answer all Tyler got was a furious look. Tyler returned the look with his own crooked grin. 

“Alright, I’ll leave you alone then.” Tyler sighed as he punched in a for eggs and bacon. 

He ate his meal in silence as he felt Evan’s eyes were glued to him. He looked up to catch his gaze. 

“What?” Tyler asked the concerned looking man. 

“You don't use forks?” 

“Oh.” Tyler said as he realized he had been eating with just his hands. “I wasn't really thinking.” He laughed awkwardly to himself as he felt like Evan now thought he was some kind of barbarian. He pulled a fork out of the generator then continued eating his eggs. “You gonna eat something?” 

“Maybe later.” Evan seemed to be content watching Tyler eat his eggs. 

Evan silently sipped his coffee before getting up and going over to sit on his now neatly made bed. 

“What's a man gotta do for entertainment ‘round here?” He called out. 

“You get used to being bored.” 

“Or we could just talk instead?” Tyler suggested. 

“If you want to talk to me you should drop this... act.” Evan chose his last word carefully. 

It took a couple of seconds for Tyler to understand what he was talking about. He had never been called out before. He stared dumbfounded at the man who had his back to Tyler. 

“What do you mean?” Tyler scratched the back of his head nervously. 

“You've been lying to me the second you entered this cell.” 

“I haven't been lying.” 

Evan scoffed. “That scar on the back of your hand didn't come from some farm equipment back on Earth.” 

“Whatever you say.” Tyler said, as he examined the back of his hand. He didn't bother to say anything else as he looked through the food generator’s menu. 

“Tyler…” 

“Hm?” 

“What’re you really in here for?” 

“Some not so nice people put me here.” Tyler replied, matter of factly, with a smile plastered across his face. 

“Stop acting like you’re stupid.” Evan said angrily. Tyler felt like he was trying to be holes through him with his eyes. “I can't believe you thought I would buy that.” 

“Alright, alright.” Tyler put his hands up. “If I tell you all this then you've got to tell me your story after. I… don't know where to start.” Tyler produced a laugh before speaking. “I'm here because technically I was framed. I made friends with a crew who needed an extra hand and I needed a one way trip off of the current planet I was stuck on. Things seemed to be working out fine until we got stopped for a ranger check. They found a pound of drugs and of course, my new friends threw me under the bus. All things considered, I guess I was pretty lucky to get just three years.” 

Evan nodded as he listened. “Are you lying again?” 

“I'm not.” Tyler said seriously, looking Evan in the eyes as he did. “What else could I have gotten three years for?” 

“Maybe you aren't sentenced for three years.” 

“Maybe you aren't sentenced for life.” Tyler snapped back. 

“I don't have any reason to lie to you.”

“I don't either but you don't believe me?” 

“Because you have already lied to me!” Evan snapped. “For no reason! And you’re so manipulative that I'm afraid of anything you say.” 

“Me? Manipulative?” 

Evan threw up his hands in frustration. “Yesterday you gave that bullshit story about your refueler framing you.” 

“But that-” 

“You pretended to not know how the food generator works, but clearly you know how to use it.” Evan pointed at the machine. 

“You got me there.” Tyler sighed. “It's just- I don't know, I like it when people think I'm stupid, you know? They don't really pay attention to me.” 

“That's not a healthy way to look at yourself.” 

“Don't worry about me.” Tyler broke out into his usual smile. “I can handle myself just fine.” 

Evan shook his head. “I don't want to spend the next three years of my life with a fake person.” He said firmly. 

“I don't understand why you want me to open up to you when you won't do the same for me.” It was Tyler’s turn to be frustrated. 

“That's not what I said.” Evan was on the verge of yelling. He stood up as if towering over Tyler somehow helped him argue. 

“It sounds like that's what you’ve been saying ever since I've come here.” Tyler stood up to get in Evan’s face. 

“No, I'm just tired of you trying to manipulate me to get me to talk to you more!” Evan angrily stated. “Just be more honest.” 

At this point Tyler found that he couldn't help himself to keep arguing. Truthfully Tyler adored that Evan had taken so much interest in him, as no one had ever called him out for playing dumb. As Evan’s face became redder and redder Tyler’s imagination absentmindedly began to take over. 

“Is that not what you’ve been trying to pull on me?” Tyler provoked. 

“There's a difference between not wanting to talk about something and blatantly lying about something.” 

Tyler could only hope Evan wouldn't look down to see how tight Tyler’s pants had become. 

“I don't see much of a difference.” Tyler managed to spit out unconfidently. 

Evan’s eyes fell on his crotch and Tyler could only watch in horror as Evan’s face turned a different shade of red. 

“You’re enjoying this…?” 

“N-no…” Tyler muttered before turning away from him. “I mean a little… but it's just been a while alright.” He admitted, shamefully. 

“A while?” Tyler looked over his shoulder to see Evan had a smirk on his face. 

“Hey man, it's not funny.” Tyler said embarrassed. 

“How long is a while?” 

Tyler stared at Evan, unbelievingly what he was hearing. “Maybe two months.” 

“Since you last had sex?”

Tyler was going to have to sit down soon at this rate. “Since anything, really. I've been too busy.” 

Evan laughed lightly at this. Tyler felt his heart race. He was being overly honest. 

“You’re enjoying this?” Tyler said in amazement. 

“I think I am.” Evan said with a grin. 

With that statement Tyler took a step towards Evan, now confident in himself. “You've been thinking about me, Evan?” 

“Maybe, maybe not.” 

“Have you thought about having my cock in your mouth?” 

Evan bit his lip in response. 

Tyler was now rubbing his own cock through his pants unable to control himself anymore “When's the last time you had an offer like that?” 

“I don't know.” Evan muttered. 

Tyler sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled his dick out of his now uncomfortable pants. Evan eyed him before kneeling in front of him, he grabbed Tyler’s shirt and lifted it up off of him as Tyler held himself. 

“I need to see all of you.” Evan demanded and at once Tyler obeyed, he tossed his own pants aside and waited, completely naked on the bed. Then Evan cupped Tyler in his hands planting a soothing yet firm kiss on his tip. “It's bigger than I imagined.” He said with a devious grin. He rubbed his hands up and down making Tyler moan softly as Evan got to taste his sweet precum. “It has been a while for you hasn't it?” He asked before putting half of it in his mouth and looked up at Tyler who was watching him with utmost attention. He played around with his tongue before finally going all the way in. 

“Fuck… Evan.” Tyler moaned louder this time. He put his hand on the back of Evan’s head urging him to keep going. Those big brown eyes looked up at him full of lust. 

“I want you to cum inside me and I want it now. It's been so long.” 

“I'm not ready yet.” Tyler sputtered out. “Oh- fuck.” Evan went all the way in again. “Alright, I'm ready- I'm-.” Tyler finished inside Evan’s mouth and Evan swallowed it all before Tyler could finish his sentence. 

“Turn over.” Evan demanded as he was planting kisses after kisses on Tyler’s skin, trailing slowly up to his neck. 

“You can't fuck me without any lube.” Tyler pleaded, panting. 

“I can and I will.” 

“No.” Tyler said firmly. “You can't. I like my ass the way it is in one piece.” 

Evan sucked hard on Tyler’s neck producing a moan from him. Tyler was amazed the man knew exactly what he was doing. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” Evan panted as he pulled away from Tyler. “Do you think the generator could give us some butter?”

Tyler laughed. “That's not going to happen.” 

“Too bad.” Evan said before he came to his senses. “I'm sorry, I got too caught up-” 

“It's fine.” Tyler soothed him and kept him from peeling away. “Let me return the favor and help you with that.” He gestured towards the now very apparent bulge in Evan’s uniform. 

“Please do.” Evan grinned.

Tyler pulled Evan closer, smoothly taking off his shirt as he did. He almost had a heart attack looking at Evan’s bare chest and he couldn't imagine what he deserved to have him in his possession now. Evan fell onto Tyler’s body and planted another long kiss on Tyler’s neck as he did, making sure this one was going to leave a noticeable mark. Tyler moaned again before he managed to lift Evan off of him and placed him beside him. Tyler took his time taking off Evan’s pants which were already stained with precum making Evan squirm in anticipation. Finally Tyler took Evan in his hands and began feeling him up as well as planting kisses of his own across Evan’s body. 

“I want you to suck my dick dry.” Evan whispered as Tyler did his best to leave a mark on Evan. 

“Suck?” 

“Aren't you going to?” Evan’s eyes flew open to see a overwhelmed looking Tyler. “I sucked yours.” 

“I've never done that before.”

Evan sighed in disappointment. “Tyler… that's not fair.” 

“Anyone ever tell you, you are so demanding in bed?” 

“I might have heard that before.” 

Tyler grinned before he released Evan from his mouth and kneeled down more to face his cock. “I've never done this before so don't expect anything special.” Tyler warned before he took Evan into his mouth. 

Evan smiled relieved Tyler had agreed to. “More, go deeper.” Evan ordered. He rested both of his hands on the back of Tyler’s head. Tyler did as he was told. “Where do you want me to cum?” 

“On the floor.” Tyler said once he had to take a breath. “I'm not ready for that.” 

Evan disappointedly did as he was told. “Next time we’re getting butter, or water, or something.” He said out of breath as he laid out on the bed. 

“If we are, I’m using it.” Tyler declared. 

Evan laughed. “If you’re using it I’m going to cum in your mouth.” 

“We’ll fucking see about that.” Tyler said with a cocky grin as he raised his head, Evan did the same and suddenly as they locked eyes awareness of their situation slapped them both on the faces. 

“How the fuck did we end up doing all this?” Tyler asked. He grabbed a nearby pair of pants to cover himself up, he couldn't identify who they belonged to. 

Evan did the same with a nearby shirt. “Shit, I'm sorry, I don't know what’s wrong with me.” 

“Weren't we arguing ‘bout something?”

“Right…” 

Tyler was suddenly looking forward to the next three years of his life.


End file.
